Bazaar Between Time
Non - Newtonian Chronology The Bazaar Between Time is a Hidden Realm Environment that can be accessed by entering a Blue Portal that appears next to the Teleporter. The portal can spawn in two ways: # Spending a lunar coin at a newt altar. # Having it spawn naturally on stage creation. There's an initial 25% chance for a stage to spawn a portal. This chance gets lower and lower as more portals are spawned through either method. Regardless of the method the portal opens, a small, trailing blue orb will orbit the teleporter interactable and the text "A blue orb appears" will notify players a portal will spawn once the teleporter event is completed. This stage serves as the shop in Risk of Rain 2. You can purchase various items with Lunar coins or exchange items for better ones in the two crucibles. The time and difficulty-meters are paused while the player is in this map. This stage also serves as a gateway to the Void Fields via a Null Portal found in a cave in the wall of the shaft below the Blue Portal's platform. Goods Newt, the shopkeeper, offers a random selection of 4 Lunar items costing 2 Lunar coins that can only be purchased once each. There are also an Uncommon and Legendary trade-in crucibles that can be activated an unlimited amount of times, provided the player has the requisite amount of items to trade in. Possible Lunar Item Spawns: * Shaped Glass * Brittle Crown * Transcendence * Corpsebloom * Gesture of the Drowned * Strides of Heresy * Visions of Heresy * Beads of Fealty * Glowing Meteorite * Helfire Tincture * Effigy of Grief * Spinel Tonic The trade-in crucibles can spawn any items from the Uncommon or Legendary pool, provided that, if in singleplayer, the player has previously obtained or cleared the requisite item's challenge, or if in multiplayer, that someone in the party has previously obtained or cleared the requisite item's challenge. 3 Common items are required to trade up to an Uncommon item, and 5 Uncommon items are required to trade up to a Legendary item. Right beside Newt is a crystal holding the Artificer inside. This crystal only appears if at least one player in the lobby has not unlocked the character. For 10 Lunar Coins, you can unlock the character and the achievement "Pause". As of the Skills 2.0 update, the Lunar Seer was added to the Bazaar, which consist of two pedestals that each respectively display an image of one of the two possible Environments you will be going to next. By interacting with one of them you are able to predetermine which environment you will be going to next, at the cost of 3 Lunar Coins. It is also possible, albeit uncommon, for Gilded Coast to appear as an option for the seer. ]] As of the ''Hidden Realms update, a Null Portal leading to the Void Fields, another Hidden Realm with a wave-based challenge and a required area to unlock Acrid with the ...To Be Left Alone achievement, was added. The Null Portal can be accessed any time in a run, but only once per run- regardless of if the challenge was completed. Lore The Bazaar Between Time's creation is attributed to The Celestials. Newt Newt watches the player in the shop. It can be attacked, but if the player cannot kill Newt in time, they will be teleported to the portal area, and the shop will be sealed close. Currently, killing it does not affect the game, and Newt will be in the shop the next time. It has 500000 base health and 100 armor. Survivor Suspended in Time For 10 Lunar Coins, you can unlock the character Artificer and the achievement "Pause" by interacting with the crystal near Newt. Environment Log .]] The Environmental Log Entry can be found between two support arcs far below the Blue Portal platform and can be accessed by jumping down the rift and landing on the support arcs. Portal Spawn Chance Math The chance for a blue portal to spawn in a stage is 0.25/(blue portals opened + 1). Challenge Category:Hidden Realms